


[Podfic] Fresh Poison Each Week

by kalakirya



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Fix-It, Groundhog Day AU, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of lady_ragnell's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>The Old Religion does not accept Ygraine Pendragon's death.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fresh Poison Each Week

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fresh Poison Each Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657713) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



**Title:** Fresh Poison Each Week

 **Rating:** Teen and Up/PG-13

 **Content Notes:** this is a Groundhog Day AU of a very bad day. It comes with repeated character death through childbirth, suicide, and murder, as well as brief mentions of the murder of children

 **Length:** 9:56

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (streaming thanks to paraka)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/fresh%20poison%20each%20week%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20lady_ragnell.mp3)

[download as an m4b](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fresh%20Poison%20Each%20Week%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20lady_ragnell.m4b)

[download from the audioarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/fresh-poison-each-week)

cover by me!


End file.
